Eighth World Wonder
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: NH. The only sound in the quiet house was the shuffling of slippers along the wooden floor, the owner of said slippers humming a soft tune as she turned on the kettle.


**Hey guys. So this is a little one shot for yous. I was listening to the song 8th World Wonder by Kimberley Locke and it just popped into my head lol. It's just some cute fluffy drabble. Hehe. But I'm really bummed that One Tree Hill is still not back for a couple of weeks so I needed some Naley :D So instead of updating my stories like I should be doing, I wrote this. Thank you to Kelly for her help, I wouldn't have been able to do it without ya hon, and our Twin Telepathy. So please read and review. **

Summary: The only sound in the quiet house was the shuffling of slippers along the wooden floor, the owner of said slippers humming a soft tune as she turned on the kettle.

**Eighth World Wonder **

_Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do.  
Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you.  
The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing._

The only sound in the quiet house was the shuffling of slippers along the wooden floor, the owner of said slippers humming a soft tune as she turned on the kettle. She could hear the birds singing outside as she put four slices of toast in the toaster; her parents always said they took the wrong child home from the hospital, because she certainly didn't get her early morning traits from them. Haley didn't exactly love the getting up bit, but sitting quietly watching the sun come up, well it was peaceful. A time where she could just sit and think, sure she didn't usually have a lot to think about, but that wasn't going to stop her.

The hissing of the kettle brought her back to reality and she took out two cups from the cupboard, and set two plates down beside them for the toast. As she waited for the water to boil she took the milk and butter from the fridge. Click. Taking the kettle from the stand she poured the right amount of hot water into each mug, and then put the milk in, remembering to add in a little more to the dark blue mug, a soft smile gracing her face as she did so. Then she added two sugars into each and set them on the island in the middle of the kitchen, moving back to the counter to the toast.

As she used the knife to butter the crispy bread the plastic crackerjack bracelet on her left wrist caught her eye, a smile growing on her face as she remembered who gave it to her. Nathan Scott. Her boyfriend. God that sounded foreign even to her own ears, it was still something she was getting used to. Haley Tutorgirl James best friend of Lucas Scott was dating Nathan Hotshot Scott star player for the Tree Hill Ravens and all around Jerk. But he wasn't that guy anymore, he'd changed. Everyone kept saying it was because of her, but she didn't want him to change because of her, she wanted him to change because _he_ wanted to.

When she'd first started tutoring Nathan it was purely for Lucas, it really was, and it helped that the raven haired jock she was teaching wasn't bad to look at. That first morning at the docks when he'd been late she was already thinking it was a bad idea, but she was doing it for Lucas. Then he'd opened up that box of crackerjacks and found that purple beaded bracelet.

_Don't say I never gave you anything._

And he put on that infamous Scott smirk, which she had to admit was quite sexy, but at the same time she wanted to slap it off his face. They made eye contact for a second and she could almost feel herself getting lost in those blue eyes. Then she was back in tutor mode and set him straight.

_Do you see this book? Because this book is me. I am math. _

_What's that supposed to mean?  
_

_It means you can work your whole 'I'm Nathan Scott. Mr. Big Shot. Scoring my touchdowns" on someone else because I-'_

_I don't even play football.  
_

_Whatever. The point is at the end of the day, all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to math because math don't care. And neither do I. _

She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud clanging noise. "Shoot." She bent down to pick up the knife that had fallen from her grasp, she dumped it in the sink before she took the bread, now covered with butter and jam to the island in the centre of the kitchen and set it down, before taking a seat herself. She took a drink from her coffee, letting the hot liquid run down her throat before taking a bite from one of the slices of toast. "God that's good." She moaned softly and took another bite.

"I thought I was the only one that could make you moan like that." Nathan teased, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Nathan!" Haley exclaimed, laughing slightly as Nathan slid into the stool next to her.

"Mornin'" He grinned, leaning forward slightly.

She gave him a bright smile. "Morning." And leaned in the rest of the way, joining their lips in a soft kiss. She loved how he wasn't pushing her, after that night where he'd taking steroids, and collapsed on the court. Where he'd pushed her further than she was ready for and she'd told him to leave he'd been so caring.

"Mmm, you taste like strawberries." Nathan smirked as they pulled apart; licking his lips as the taste of jam still lingered.

Haley laughed, "So what're you doing here?" She asked, taking another sip of her coffee.

He shrugged, taking the other mug in his hands. "I'm actually meant to have tutoring today, but I'm thinking of skipping."

"Really?" She asked, trying not to smile.

Nathan nodded, taking a drink of the coffee a smile forming on his face, "You put extra milk in this."

Haley smiled. "Just like you like it."

He chuckled leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the lips again. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Haley sent him a teasing smile. "Were an ass to your brother."

He groaned. "Hales."

She giggled and popped a chaste kiss on his pouting lips. "What're you doing here at…" She looked at the clock on the wall. "Half six? I wasn't expecting you for atleast half an hour."

"And miss out on this?" He asked, holding up a piece of toast before taking a bite. "Not for the world."

She rolled her eyes. "You and your lines."

He simply grinned at her.

"So since there's no school today I don't really have to study for that math exam…"

"Nathan Scott! Are you trying to get out of tutoring today?" She asked, giving him a teasing glare.

Nathan's grin grew. "Maybe. Come on Hales, it's Monday, we have no school what's the point? Plus, now I can spend more time looking at my beautiful girlfriend."

Haley rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile spreading across her lips. "I'm such a sucker." She mumbled before connecting their lips.

"This is what I like seeing in the morning." The two teenagers pulled apart. "My youngest daughter making out with the boy." Jimmy James joked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh leave them alone Jim," Lydia scolded her husband. "We were just as bad at their age."

"Mom." Haley whined, she really did not want to know about that.

Ignoring her daughter. "Nathan, good morning." Lydia smiled, not surprised at seeing the young man in her kitchen this early.

"Morning Mrs. James." Nathan smiled.

"How many times, it's Lydia." She told him.

"Where are yous going?" Haley asked, as she noticed her parents were dressed.

"Some of us have to work today sweetie." Lydia teased. "And with that said we better get going. Yous two behave, and remember that couch hasn't been stain guarded yet!" She and Jimmy laughed as they walked out of the house.

Haley felt a blush rise on her cheeks and Nathan chuckled.

"It's not funny." She told him, holding back her own laugh.

"It's pretty funny," he announced and leaned forward, "do you have any idea how sexy you are when you blush?" he smirked as her cheeks flushed a darker shade.

"Stop it." She pushed his chest.

"What? It's true." He told her.

Haley rolled her eyes giving in and kissing him but not before mumbling. "I really am a sucker."

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder._

"You suck."

"Only when you ask." Nathan winked.

Haley rolled her eyes ignoring his crude comment and went back to the topic at hand. "And for your information I don't care what you think about my music." She stuck her tongue out at him while grabbing her ipod out of his hands.

"It sucks." Nathan told her, as one of the ear phones was in his left ear he listened to some guy sing about how he lost the love of his life. Lame!

Haley scoffed, "it's you that sucks, and Rascal Flatts are awesome." She said.

"If that's what you're into." Nathan's shrugged. "Owe!" He exclaimed a moment later and ripped the ear phone from his ear. "Dammit Hales."

She shrugged, smiling smugly at him. Turning the volume back down on her ipod she stuck both ear phones into her ears then settled back down along the length of the couch, her legs resting on Nathan's lap.

His scowl turned into a small smile as he watched her. She really was something else, and she was all his. _His_. Nathan's smile grew, who would've thunk it? Nathan Scott all crushed out on Haley James. But it was true. His hands rested on her thighs, her pyjama pants were covered in tiny little polka dots and she had a plain blue tank top on. She looked gorgeous, her hair was still slightly messy from sleep and her eyes were closed as she slightly bopped her head to whatever song she was listening to. He let his gaze travel from her face to her chest. Come on, he was a guy. He swallowed hard as realisation hit him that she wasn't wearing a bra. Oh God. She always had this affect on him, even with the littlest things. And that had never happened to him before.

He'd dreamt about it, God he'd dreamt about it. His sweaty chest pressed up against hers, her legs opened up for him as he settled in-between them, thrusting inside her as she moaned out his name… he took a deep breath to calm himself as the image popped into his head. But he knew she wasn't ready for sex and he respected that, and ever since that night where he'd taken things too far he'd tried to take things slow. But it was just so hard. No pun intended. His gave moved back up to her face, ad he swallowed a groan as he watched her pink tongue slide along her bottom lip, and suddenly he was leaning forward, and his lips were on hers.

Haley's eyes popped open for a second before she kissed him back, closing her eyes again. She felt his tongue slide along her bottom lip, silently begging for entrance which she happily granted. She let out a barely audible moan as their tongues duelled wetly. It scared her sometimes the want she had for him. She hadn't been with a lot of guys, okay none. And she was experiencing new feelings, but the way he made her feel… well she knew it couldn't be wrong. Not when it felt this good. She moved her hands up his arms, neck and then into his hair, running her fingers through it, scratching slightly at his scalp, smirking against his lips as she heard him groan quietly.

Haley pulled back when air became an issue, sending him a breathless smile and a quick peck on his slightly kiss swollen lips.

"You hungry?" She asked after her breath came back.

Nathan smirked and was about to say something when she cut in.

"For food." She announced and giggled when he scowled slightly. "I'm starving; we haven't had anything since breakfast." After her parents had left they decided to just have a lazy day.

"I am actually." He said, his stomach rumbling a second later.

"I can tell. We better feed the monster." She patted his abdomen and kissed his cheek before getting up off the couch, turning off and setting her ipod down on the coffee table.

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed, following her into the kitchen, he leaned on the counter as he watched her looking into cupboards. "Why don't we go out to eat?" He offered, "it's after twelve so most places will be serving lunch and it's just early enough to avoid the rush."

Haley twisted her lips in thought for a minute before smiling. "That's actually a good idea." She said, walking closer to him.

"I'm glad you think so." He smiled, bending down to capture her lips but she pulled away before he could. "Hales!"

"I have to go get dressed." She laughed. "I'll be ten minutes!" She shouted as she ran out of the room.

Nathan chuckled. Ten minutes? Yeah right.

* * *

"Well this sucks." Haley announced, seemed to be the word of the day.

Nathan nodded as they walked into the crowded café. "It's your fault."

Haley's jaw dropped, "What? How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't taken so long getting ready…"

Haley scoffed her eyes narrowing. "Maybe if you'd stopped trying to get into my room."

"I was joking."

"Whatever." Haley shrugged waving a dismissive hand. "I'll go get us some food."

_I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known.  
But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong.  
You're love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away._

"What, no onion rings?" Nathan teased

"Did you not see how busy it was in there?" Haley laughed with a teasing glare.

He shrugged. "Still…"

"Shut up." She laughed and threw a fry at him.

"What? You know how much I love them."

Haley scoffed. "You are such a boy."

"Hey," He said with a grin. "I'm all man." He thumped his chest with his fists.

Haley let out a loud laugh, almost choking on the piece of burger she was swallowing as he let out a large howl. He smirked as her cheeks started to turn red from laughing, she was the only one who saw this side of him, and that wasn't going to change. Ever. He could feel it, she made him feel… wanted. That's exactly how she made him feel. She relied on him and needed him. And that was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Well Mr. All Man." Haley began with a grin. "I hope that made you feel better, because you're not getting any of my onion rings." She pulled out a small back of fried snacks.

"Hey! When'd you get them?" He asked.

"When you weren't looking." She giggled. "Nuh uh." She pulled the bag out of his reach as he made a grab for them.

"Come on Hales. Sharing is caring." He told her with a small grin.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Like you know how to share."

"Hey, I play basketball; I have to share a ball with five other guys." He commented. "Now give 'em." He made another grab but she pulled them even further away.

"If you asked nicely then maybe, but since you didn't." She pulled one of the fried rings from the bag. "I guess I'll just have to eat them all by myself."

"Haley." Nathan warned as she brought it closer to her mouth.

She simply smiled at him.

"Don't you-don't-" he stuttered.

"Mmm." Haley moaned as she took a bite. "That's so good."

"Alright that's it." Nathan stated moving from the driver's seat of the car.

"Nathan!" Haley laughed as he moved over to her. "What're you-Oh God!" She laughed as he straddled her lap. "I don't think this is very manly," She giggled.

He shrugged with a smirk, "we can work on that later. Now give me that bag." He laughed when she continued to refuse him. "Come on Hales, do you really want me to have to go all manly on you?"

That made her burst into another round of laughter and he joined in.

Haley sighed her brown orbs dancing with amusement. "I guess I could." She brought one of them up to his mouth and he took a big bite. "Good?"

He nodded with a grin before leaning down and kissing her, making her giggle. "Get off." She laughed pushing at his chest.

"Why? Do I smell all onion-y?" He asked, kissing her cheeks.

"That's not even a word." Haley laughed.

Nathan shrugged. "It should be."

"Get off." She gave his chest another push and he sat up, forgetting how little space they had and how tall he was and hit his head off the roof.

_  
Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder._

"Shit." He grunted quietly. Rolling off her, groaning as his back came into contact with the gear stick.

Haley bit her lip to stop from smiling. "Oh Nate, are you okay?" She asked, a small laugh escaping her throat.

Nathan gave her a disbelieving look. "You think this is funny?"

She shook her head biting her lip even harder. "No." She denied quickly. "Are you okay?" She asked seriously concern evident in her voice.

Nathan looked up into her eyes and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine." Pause. "But my heads a little sore."

"Yeah?" Haley asked with a smile. Knowing he was at it.

"Oh yeah, I think I feel a headache coming on." He spoke with a dramatic groan.

"Well we better get you home; don't want you passing out on me." She said turning away while chewing her bottom lip.

"Oh no no no." Nathan said pulling her back to him. "I think a kiss would work just as well." He smiled.

Haley rolled her eyes with a smile before letting out a breath. "Okay." She sighed with laughter. "Where does it hurt?" She asked.

"Here." He pointed to the top of his head and Haley leaned up to place a soft kiss on his hair.

"Better?" She grinned while looking into his blue pools.

"Much." He gave her a lopsided grin. "And my backs actually a little sore…"

"Don't push it." She warned, the sides of her lips twitching upwards.

Nathan shrugged, "Can't blame a guy."

"Don't you mean a man?" She laughed.

"Shut up." He chuckled and threw an onion ring at her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed pretending to be mad her smile giving her away.

"You love my onion ring." He winked and Haley scoffed at his innuendo.

"You are so dirty."

"You love it."

"Such a guy."

"Don't you mean man?" He smirked.

Haley glared amusingly. "Jerk."

"But I'm your jerk." He grinned leaning closer.

She rolled her eyes good naturedly his plump pink lips like a magnetic force, pulling her closer. "My jerk." She mumbled before pulling his face to hers, their lips crashing together in a hungry kiss.

_It's only been a week, but it's coming over me.  
It's making me believe that you're the one for me.  
_

"I had fun today." Haley smiled turning her head to face him as they both lay on the hood of his car.

"Yeah?" Nathan sent her a smile he saved just for her. "Me too." He announced, looking back up at the dark night sky.

"Even the banging your head on the roof?" She giggled.

"Even that." He chuckled as she leaned closer to leave a soft kiss on his head. He hissed.

"What?" Haley asked, "Does it hurt?" She lightly moved her fingertips over his scalp. "Dammit Nate, that's one helluva' bump." She winced.

"It's a reminder of you." He grinned. "And this day."

"You think you're so charming." She scoffed.

"Oh I don't think I know." He grinned, pulling her closer. "Just like I know you love my onion ring."

Haley laughed at that, smacking him lightly on the chest. "Perv." She muttered.

Nathan chuckled, planting a kiss on her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice." He whispered a moment later.

Haley nodded in agreement against his shoulder then grinned. "Who knew Nathan Scott was such a softie." She giggled when he glared at her.

"Only you." He told her. "And if anyone else ever finds out I'll have to kill you. But I'll give you my onion ring first." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Haley laughed smacking his chest again. "You're so bad." She let out a breathy laugh as she looked back up at the night sky.

"Yeah? Wanna teach me a lesson?"

"Do you ever stop?" Haley smiled.

"Honey, I can go all night if you want me to," He grinned leaning in and kissing her neck noisily, finding her pulse point her sucked on it before swirling his tongue around the spot, soothing the skin.

She moaned lightly at his actions. She loved and hated how he could make her totally lose control. "You suck." She told him breathlessly as his kisses moved upwards.

"Only when you ask babe." He smirked against her skin, moving along her jaw.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She told him cupping his cheeks.

"Yes ma'am." He mocked before joining their lips. He moaned as he tongue plunged into his mouth and he angled his head, letting her in deeper. Their tongues battled wetly as her hands moved from his upper arms to his back, smirking as she heard him groan as she lightly scratched his skin. Nathan moved his hands up and down her waist, feeling tingles shoot up his fingertips as he touched her baby soft skin.

They pulled apart a few minutes later, breathless and panting. Nathan lay down on his back and pulled her into his arms, her arm across his abdomen and her leg over his.

He let out a content sigh and kissed the top of her head as they continued to watch the river.

"I love you."

Haley felt her heart swell at hearing those three little words, much like the first time he'd said it.

She smiled. "I love you too."

And he knew, she meant it.

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder_


End file.
